Glimpse
by Little Moose
Summary: Something goes wrong after a training session with Black Canary. While cleaning up Spectra is mentally attacked and receives an image of her future self being the worse villain anyone has ever seen. Red Arrow x Spectra and minor fluff between Green Lantern (Hal) x Spectra. Rated M for the future


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. I do own, however, Fletcher. So no stealing, please read and review!**

**Chapter One: Intruder**

Black Canary was holding the training session outside. Letting Spectra flaunt her elemental abilities, so the team could adapt to different environments. Spectra was a bit over zealous about playing the villain. She had made a 50 foot mountain, surrounded by movable rock giants. She was using her telekinesis to fire ice boulders at Kid Flash and Robin, fire bombs at Aqua Lad and Miss Martian and water twisters at Super Boy. All the while, laughing maniacally; leaving Black Canary to second guess her judgment.

Kid Flash and Robin hid behind a tree, while the latest wave of ice boulder flew pass them or crashed in front of them.

"She's having way too much fun with this." Kid Flash whispered dryly.

"Clearly, but Canary obviously knew what she was doing picking Fletcher as the villain. She knows all of our weaknesses, strengths and she's clearly three steps ahead of us." Robin added using his holographic scanner on Spectra, "on top of everything else, she hasn't even used half of her energy. So we're screwed."

_"You have no idea." _Spectra's voice rang in everyone's head. Suddenly, water sprung from the ground and wrapped around each of her victims. Raising them to eye level, letting them see her red glowing eyes.

Robin glanced back at Canary, who stood watching, "We're open to suggestions!" He yelled, but only received a smirk. When the boy wonder looked back, Spectra's eyes were normal and she was brightly smiling. Aqua Lad was the first to free himself and fall to the ground. Miss Martian the second and Spectra released the last three. Just when Canary was about to give a speech about strategizing against powerful enemies; Green Lantern, Hal, flew in.

Giving him a slight nod and a small smile, Canary was the first to greet him, "hello GL. What brings you here?"

Before answering, Green Lantern looked over the team, stopping at Spectra and replied quickly, "I just wanted to check on the team's progress."

"They're doing fine. I was just about to explain to them how to strategize against a powerful enemy that has more than one power." Canary replied shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Green Lantern took a gander at the mountain, scorched earth and frozen tree trunks, "I take it Spectra was the enemy?"

Arrogantly Spectra polished her nails against her clothing, "you know it. I found it very relieving." For a split second everyone stared at their elemental friend with concerned and questioning eyes, "what? You try having powers that can level a county or two or sink an entire island."

Green Lantern and Canary exchanged a quick glance and both of them mentally decided that they would question Fletcher later. "Let's continue this inside. Batman should be here any minute."

While Canary ushered her class inside, Spectra stayed behind to clean her mess and level her glorious mountain. Cracking her fingers she made quick work of the frozen residue on the trees, using it to wash away the ash from the grass and tree trunks. When she took her cemented stance to diminish the mountain a shock of electric pain struck her psyche. Falling to her knees, she clutched the sides of her head and tried to shield her mind from the mental attack. The pins and needles feeling melded into a knife twisting feeling and that's when she collapsed on the ground. Huddled into the fetal position, still clutching her head and with a few stray tears streaming down her face.

In the cave the team stood around while Black Canary went over a few key points when fighting someone or even a group of people that are stronger than you. Green Lantern put in his two cents, regaling the team with a few of his "war" stories. Feeling that something was off Super Boy looked around the room and noticed that Spectra hadn't joined them yet.

"Where's Fletcher?" He asked bluntly and then everyone realized that she wasn't with them.

"She should have finished cleaning up by now." Miss Martian muttered and tried contacting her mentally, but soon realized that she was unconscious, "Fletcher's not responding, I think she's hurt!"

Kid Flash and Green Lantern were the first to respond and were the first ones to find Spectra a lump on the ground. The others not far behind them, Green Lantern went ahead and used his ring to scan over the girl's body.

Full of relief, he sighed, "She's alive and she doesn't appear to be injured."

Noting that she was holding her head with both hands Kid Flash added, "Maybe she has a migraine."

"And she collapsed from it?" Green Lantern questioned sounding as skeptical as possible. The team arrived and mentally began going through who could have done this. Miss Martian sat beside her comrade, placed a hand on her head and tried to bring Spectra around, but only to be attacked herself.

"M'gann are you all right?" Canary asked helping the girl to her feet.

Miss Martian shook the initial shock away before responding, "She's not letting me in. I think it's because she was attacked, mentally, and is now trying to fight, whatever this is, off."

Green Lantern gathered Spectra in his arms and before flying back into the cave, he told Canary to call Martian the Man Hunter to the cave. The team met Batman in the training area and debriefed him on what happened and the caped crusader immediately went to the infirmary. The team was told to stay out of the room and they were asked to direct Man Hunter to the medical ward. They were frustrated; they wanted to be there for their comrade. What could they do for her, besides going through the long list of people that had it out for her? Aqua Lad called Red Arrow and informed him on Spectra's situation.

Once Man Hunter arrived the team was facing another problem. Red Arrow. He wanted inside the infirmary and was ready to go through the team if necessary. Super Boy was easily holding him off, but he was at the tipping point and was about to throw the archer into a wall.

Man Hunter ghostly walked to them and placed a calming hand on Red Arrow's shoulder, "please Red Arrow, let me pass and I promise I will do whatever I can to help her. But you must promise me that you calm down and wait patiently." Red Arrow backed off and stepped aside so Man Hunter could density shift through the door. Red Arrow and Super Boy looked at each with bored confusion and walked each other back to the living room; where everyone else was waiting.

When Man Hunter was visible he was greeted by Batman and Canary. Green Lantern was using his ring on Spectra, seeing if it could pick up anything that was physically wrong with her. Eventually, his search came up empty. "Maybe you'll have better luck, John." Green Lantern stepped aside to let the Martian take his place, that's when he saw the restraints.

"It's precautionary, John." Batman spoke quietly, "whatever is going on in there, it's causing her to be extremely violent. Be careful."

Without saying a word of disapproval, or much of anything, Man Hunter took his seat at Spectra's bedside and surrounded his fingers over all over her face. Automatically, he was able to slip into her mind and then realized how much danger he and everyone else was in. Spectra included.


End file.
